Dana Ward
Dana Ward (nascida em 11 de julho de 1995) é uma aluna da Academia Blackwell. Ela mora no Dormitório Prescott e é uma líder de torcida. Dana é gentil com Max Caulfield, apoiando seu relacionamento com Warren Graham. Ela é a melhor amiga de Juliet Watson e atualmente namorada de Trevor. Dana reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Apesar de sua popularidade e associação ao Clube Vortex, Dana é uma pessoa simpática e gentil que se importa com todos, sem a distinção elitista que o clube propaga. Ela critica o Clube Vortex e muitas vezes queria não estar envolvida nele, assim como Max. Ela também parece ser uma boa amiga que está sempre apoiando os outros. Além disso, ela é uma líder de torcida bastante dedicada, evidente pelos pôsteres e a decoração de seu quarto. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Depois da aula do Sr. Jefferson, Max se dirige ao banheiro, e no meio do caminho encontra Dana no corredor do lado de fora do Laboratório de Ciências falando com Justin Williams, e comenta sobre a aparência e a popularidade dela. Quando ela refaz o caminho para salvar Chloe Price de Nathan Prescott, ao ver Dana mais uma vez, Max deseja poder contar à alguém o que está acontecendo. Mais tarde, no Dormitório Prescott, Max chega em seu quarto e procura o pen drive do Warren, mas encontra um bilhete de Dana dizendo que pegou emprestado o pen drive para assistir à alguns filmes enquanto estudava. Quando Max sai de seu quarto para ir ao de Dana, Juliet Watson aparece e tranca Dana pelo lado de fora, exigindo que ela "diga a verdade". Dana ouve pela porta quando Max se aproxima e Juliet conta à ela que Victoria Chase revelou que Dana estava mandando mensagens sexuais para seu namorado, Zachary Riggins. Quando Juliet encerra a conversa, Dana fala com Max do outro lado da porta, dizendo que é inocente e pedindo que ela procure provas que confirmem isso no quarto da Victoria. Assim que Max prova para Juliet que Dana é inocente, Juliet a liberta e Dana perdoa sua amiga, dizendo que Juliet deve lavar suas roupas como condição. Dentro de seu quarto, Dana agradece Max por ajudá-la, se mostrando incrédula com os atos de Juliet. Ela revela que nem todos que estão no Clube Vortex se dão bem, dizendo que Victoria a assusta e que nunca deixaria Zachary encostar nela. Dana diz que Max faz bem em não se envolver com ninguém, mas comenta que Warren claramente gosta dela. Se Max encontrar o teste de gravidez da Dana e voltar no tempo para que ela não a expulse de seu quarto, Max dirá à Dana que ouviu um "boato" sobre ela e Dana confessará que estava grávida. Ela dirá que isso foi um erro, sugerindo que ou fez um aborto ou simplesmente perdeu o bebê. Esta possibilidade parece ser comprovada por uma anotação clínica encontrada em uma mesa. Dana também dá dicas sobre a identidade do "papaizão". Após a conversa, Dana elogia o espírito de Max, e brinca que ela deve pegar o pen drive logo para que o Warren tenha uma desculpa para incomodá-la. Há uma carta de Logan Robertson no quarto de Dana dizendo que ele ajudaria Dana financeiramente, sugerindo que era ele o pai. Max confirma isto mais tarde, esperando que o "imbecil" use proteção da próxima vez. A seguir o que está escrito na carta: Também há um livro best-seller de maternidade escrito pelo Dr. Bill, um locutor de rádio, junto com uma anotação clínica. Dana teve uma consulta médica no dia 2 de outubro no Centro para a Saúde da Mulher, relacionado à "Fertilidade, Gravidez & Parto". Episódio Dois: Out of Time Na manhã de terça-feira, Max recebe um email que Dana mandou para todos os seus colegas sobre a futura festa de dia das bruxas, fazendo Max comentar que Dana gosta mais do dia das bruxa que ela própria. Quando Max está a caminho dos chuveiros, ela vê Trevor saindo não muito discretamente do quarto de Dana, e escrevendo algo na placa de seu quarto. Dana está dançando entusiasmada e muito alegre em cima de sua cama, e Max comenta que nunca viu Dana tão "saltitante e feliz sem tomar café". Quando Dana vê Max, ela rapidamente diz que está se sentindo bem melhor que no dia anterior, e está feliz por elas terem conversado. Ela também comenta que Max parece ser psíquica. Ela também conta que Trevor a convidou para ir ao baile de dia das bruxas com ele. Dana está feliz por ela e Trevor poderem mostrar seus rostos em público, e insiste que Max deveria ir com eles fazendo "um casal de nerds com o idiota do Warren". Após Max mostrar receio, Dana a encoraja mais ainda a ir à festa de dia das bruxas. Se Max disser que não vai ir, Dana se mostrará decepcionada, dizendo que Max entrou na Blackwell para se descobrir. Se Max disser que vai ir, Dana elogia seu espírito, e diz que depois da festa, Max estará pronta para uma rave. Quando Max chega na aula de fotografia do Sr. Jefferson, Dana está na sala de aula posando para Taylor Christensen, Hayden Jones e, sem saber, para Daniel DaCosta, que está desenhando-a. Quando a escola inteira está em frente ao Dormitório Feminino presenciando a tentativa de suicídio de Kate Marsh, Dana e Juliet estão abraçadas, aparentando muito desespero. Episódio Três: Chaos Theory Mais tarde naquela noite, Dana manda vários emails dizendo que sente muito remorso por não ter feito mais para apoiar a Kate e não ter sido uma amiga melhor como Max, e que ainda está em choque e triste, ou até mesmo traumatizada pela imagem de Kate pulando (se Max não conseguiu salvá-la). Em uma mensagem para Dana, Trevor tenta confortá-la e agradece por ela estar sempre ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis, e Dana responde que ele é tão bom para ela quanto ela é para ele. Ela também recebe um email de Juliet pedindo algumas informações sobre o incidente com Kate, mas Dana rejeita o pedido por enquanto pois é melhor se manter discreta no momento, especialmente em respeito à Kate. Ela também deixará um comentário na página de Max agradecendo por seu ato heroico ao salvar a Kate ou reassegurando seus esforços apesar da morte de Kate. Quando Max está saindo escondida do dormitório, Dana a vê e a chama em seu quarto. Se Kate sobreviveu à tentativa de suicídio, Dana agradecerá Max e perguntará por que ela acha que Kate tentaria tirar a própria vida. Se Max não conseguiu salvar a Kate, Dana se mostrará arrependida por não ter feito mais por ela e achará que o motivo do suicídio foi Kate estar envergonhada pelo "porre" que tomou na festa. Independente da resposta de Max, Dana irá mencionar que Victoria também quebrou o toque de recolher e saiu do dormitório mais cedo naquela noite. Episódio Quatro: Dark Room Enquanto Max investiga o dormitório masculino procurando o quarto de Nathan, ela pode examinar o quarto de Trevor. Ele e Dana podem ser ouvidos dentro do quarto, e Max parece ciente e enojada pelas atividades que eles estão fazendo lá dentro. Mais tarde, Dana pode ser encontrada na seção VIP da Festa do Fim do Mundo dançando com Trevor. Se Max perguntar a ela se sabe onde Nathan está, Dana dirá que não o viu a noite inteira. Dana acrescenta que deveria evitá-lo "se quisesse se divertir" (possivelmente por drama), mas que sabe algumas coisas sobre Nathan e sua família, sugerindo que eles já andaram juntos antes. Dana também convida Max para dançar com ela e Trevor, achando graça do jeito que Trevor dança, mas Max rejeita a oferta. Episódio Cinco: Polarized Dana aparece na sequência reversa do corredor durante o pesadelo da Max e mais tarde na cena do restaurante, sentada em uma mesa perto da entrada do banheiro de onde Max sai. Ela lamenta não poder mais dançar se Max decidir não salvar ela. Dana pode ser vista entre os presentes no funeral da Chloe no final em que a mesma é sacrificada. Relacionamentos Amigos *Juliet Watson - Dana e Juliet são melhores amigas, mas a amizade delas pode ser colocada em risco quando Juliet escolhe acreditar na palavra de Victoria contra Dana, dando a entender que a amizade entre elas não é tão forte quanto se pensa. Elas não são vistas juntas normalmente, mas Dana e Juliet permanecem abraçadas durante a tentativa de suicídio da Kate. *Hayden Jones - Hayden e Dana aparentemente se dão bem. Ele menciona que gostaria que ela e Max fossem à uma festa com ele, e aparenta estar feliz quando as duas aparecem na Festa do Fim do Mundo. *Max Caulfield - Max pode ofender temporariamente Dana se pegar seu teste de gravidez e não voltar no tempo depois, mas Dana ainda será amigável com Max em encontros futuros. Se Max voltar no tempo, poderá confortá-la sobre os boatos espalhados pela escola sobre sua gravidez. Independente disso, Dana confiará em Max e estará ao seu lado mesmo que Max não consiga salvar Kate. *Kate Marsh - No terceiro episódio, Dana parece profundamente preocupada/arrependida pelo que aconteceu com a Kate. Quando questionada sobre o vídeo, Dana admite que assistiu ao vídeo da Kate com o Trevor. Dana promete ser uma amiga melhor ou, se Max não conseguiu salvar a Kate, se mostra arrependida e queria ter sido uma amiga melhor como Max. *Taylor Christensen - Apesar de Victoria e Taylor terem trocado emails sobre a armação que Victoria fez para Juliet e Dana, Dana e Taylor ainda parecem ser boas amigas já que Dana deixa que Taylor tire fotos dela no Episódio 2. Interesses Amorosos *Logan Robertson - Eles tiveram um relacionamento por um curto período de tempo antes dos eventos do jogo. Ele engravidou Dana, e ela fez um possível aborto ou acabou perdendo a criança. *Trevor Yard - Atualmente, eles estão namorando. Dana parece feliz com seu novo relacionamento, mencionando à Max que com Trevor ela tem conversas significantes sobre a vida e que ele "sabe ser seguro". Inimigos *Victoria Chase - As duas não estão em bons termos desde que Victoria não se importou com Dana ao mentir para Juliet, e Dana também menciona que Victoria aparentemente sempre a assustou, mesmo com elas fazendo parte do mesmo clube. Curiosidades *O signo de Dana é Câncer. *Seu quarto no Dormitório Feminino é o 218. *Dana tem 1083 amigos e 2554 seguidores em sua rede social. Seu bate-papo aparece aberto com uma mensagem de Trevor dizendo que queria passar um tempo com Dana, mas ela não respondeu. Também há uma postagem de Juliet agradecendo pelos "favores na festa". *Dana e Juliet têm a mesma foto de perfil no Facebook. *Inicialmente, está escrito "Vai!" e "MASSACREM ELES BIGFOOTS"! na placa de seu quarto. *Ao sair do quarto de Dana no Episódio 2, Trevor acrescenta "Te amo, T." na placa dela. *No Episódio 2, a música que toca enquanto Dana está dançando é "What a Day" (Que Dia, em português) de Barrie Gledden. *Dana parece ser a favorita de muitas pessoas na Blackwell, com Trevor, Justin e Logan estando todos interessados nela. *Ela, Juliet e Sarah são os únicos membros do Clube Vortex que não aparecem na realidade alternativa. *O primeiro nome de Dana pode ser uma referência à personagem principal da série Arquivo X, Dana Scully. *Na versão beta do Episódio 2, durante sua tentativa de suicídio, Kate diz que precisava de amigos. Se Max escolhesse dizer que Dana é amiga de Kate, Kate diria que viu Dana assistindo à seu vídeo com Trevor e concluiria que seus amigos são falsos assim como sua vida antes de pular do telhado. *Para evitar má recepção, a Square Enix pediu que a Dontnod removesse a palavra "aborto" da trama de Dana. Porém, eles mantiveram todos os detalhes sobre o problema para que, mesmo sem ser dito, as pessoas entendessem do que se tratava. Galeria Capturas de Tela Dana&Justin.png|Dana conversando com Justin no começo de "Chrysalis" Dana2.jpg|Dana em seu quarto em "Chrysalis" Dana3.jpg|Dana falando com Max em "Chrysalis" Dana4.jpg|Dana falando com Max em "Out of Time" Dana5.png|Dana dançando em sua cama em "Out of Time" Dana6.jpg|Dana falando com Max em "Chaos Theory" 1/2 Dana7.jpg|Dana falando com Max em "Chaos Theory" 2/2 Dana8.png|Dana dançando com Trevor na festa em "Dark Room" Dana9.png|Dana falando com Max na festa em "Dark Room" Dana10.jpg|Dana no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized" 1/2 Dana11.png|Dana no pesadelo da Max em "Polarized" 2/2 DanaDesenho.png|Desenho de Dana posando para fotos feito por Daniel DaCosta Arte Conceitual DanaConceito.jpg|Arte conceitual de Edouard Caplain de:Dana Ward en:Dana Ward es:Dana Ward fr:Dana Ward pl:Dana Ward ru:Дана Уорд Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange